Code Lyoko: Quest in Edolas
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Just when their lives had gone back to normal, XANA rises once again, and transports them to a completely new world. With the task to destroy their worst enemy once again, the gang travels across the world of Edolas, defeating XANA's pawns and recruiting other teens who have their own grudges against XANA. OddXAngela and various other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys, and welcome to the first chapter of _Code Lyoko: Quest In Edolas_. As for what happened to _Code: Shugo Chara_, I kinda forgot about it, and I somewhat lost interested in the plot. That and I could not stop thinking about this story.**

**Anyway before I begin, I have to say that I thought of this story from reading _Code Lyoko: The Ultimate Journey_ by an author named Master Doom Maker. I swear to God if you haven't read that fic you haven't fucking lived. But you'll be reading it for a while since it has 100+ CHAPTERS(he's been putting in some massive work). So anyway I hope you enjoy the 3rd installment of the Angela Saga.**

It has been a year after the fall of XANA; the gang's lives have started to go back to normal. Wherever they looked, it just seemed like a regular old day at Kadic Academy: Jim doing what he usually does, Milly and Tamiya screaming out the latest news, Sissi bossing around Nicolas and Herve. Just a normal day. But because they were so used to having XANA attack at least once a day, they constantly felt uneasy. Most of the time, Jeremie believes he heard the alarm blaring off on his laptop or computer, and grabs his phone, preparing to call the others, Aelita kept having thoughts on her father, and everyone else was expecting an earthquake or a XANAfied person coming after them, or XANAfied inanimate objects. Just not having that around makes them feel as though something was missing in their lives.

Aside from those thoughts, they seem to be taking advantage of XANA being destroyed: Ulrich's grades have improved, therefore seizing his father from scolding him(which Ulrich liked), William has finally given up on asking Yumi out, and Yumi can finally kick some major ass in any fighting technique you can think of. As for Derek and Danielle, those two have just been hanging out(no doubt spreading rumors) with Oliver and the other Charas, and Angela and Odd were just enjoying the free time they had, going out to the cinema every now and then and having lunch dates.

Yep, things are pretty normal.

Morning classes have just ended as Odd waited for his beloved under the arches. Students started to exit the classroom one by one and the blonde was greeted by his friends. "Waiting for Angela?" He nodded in response to Jeremie's question. "We're seeing a movie together."

"Is it one of those sappy romance movies again?" Ulrich asked with a smirk, and Odd shrugged. "Something like that. We're going to see _Cinderella_."

"So it is one of those romantic movies." Aelita confirmed from the movie's title. Odd gave the group a look before a small figure speed by him, and he noticed that it was one of his beloved's Charas. The flash of pink could only be Ringo. "Um. . ."

"Oh Odd!" The Chara flew back to him, skidding to a halt in the air. "If you're waiting for Angel-chan don't. She went on ahead to get ready. You should too." And with that, she flew off back to the girls' dorm. Odd raised an eyebrow as she left before turning to the group. "Well I'm gone." He waved to them as he ran off towards the boys' dorm, having Ulrich and Jeremie follow suit while saying their good-byes to Aelita and Yumi.

* * *

"Is this alright?"

Angela turned to her Charas wearing a yellow sleeveless, collared buttoned-up shirt, short light blue shorts, a royal blue scarf, knee-high low heeled black boots, and a black lightweight beret. Her second Chara, Marci, crosses her arms and thinks for a bit. The third Chara, Aura, sits on the bed and places a finger on her chin. "I don't know."

"Well I think it looks alright to me," Marci let out her response. "Now all we need is Ringo's opinion." The three of them heard a knock on the door, and Angela opened it to let the small Chara inside the room. "Alright, I told him, and-" She stops when taking a look at her Bearer. A wide grin grows on her face and she throws out a thumbs up. "You look great, Angel-chan!" She exclaimed in a happy tone. The blonde smiled in return as she grabbed her phone from her desk, and texted her beloved, telling him to meet her in the park. Staring into her mirror, she fixed anything that seemed out of place in her opinion, and smoothed out her clothes so they looked neat.

Odd was just starting to pull his pants up when he heard his phone buzz from his desk. He leaned over to read before the screen went black, only to see that his beloved wanted to meet him at the park. He nods, rummaging through his closet, trying to find a clean shirt to wear. He didn't notice the door opening and his roommate stepping inside their dorm room. "I see you're busy." He states while closing the door behind him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The blonde was throwing random shirts out of his closet at this point, until he found a long-sleeved purple shirt along with a short-sleeved black dress shirt. Ulrich let out a sigh the moment a grin grew on the blonde's face, and shook his head. "Anyway I'm heading out. Jeremie said he's gonna help me study for the next biology test."

"You mean the one about atoms and stuff?"

"And that's why you shouldn't doodle in class." Odd raised an eyebrow as the brunette grabbed his bag and closed the door behind him, exiting into the hallway. With a sigh, he hauled his bag over his shoulder, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, knowing that Jeremie was waiting for him in his room.

Yes everything seemed as though XANA had never existed, but the gang still remembers the hardships they went through to make these days come true. They had succeeded in completing their mission, which was destroying the evil entity they had fought after two years. Now they can go back to the lives they had before that fateful day; that fateful day when everythig changed.

Their lives had gone back to how they used to be, each of them having their own goals to succeed in. Final exams were around the corner, and they need all the time in the world to study and pass those exams. The group was enjoying themselves without the pressure of a XANA attack, and they hoped it stayed that way for the rest of their lives.

Little did they know that this was only the beginning of something big to come.

**Me: So what do you guys think of the first chapter? I kinda ran out of things to write and so I was thinking up stuff off of the tope of my head and just wrote it down. It took me a while but I've finally started the 3rd installment of the Angela Saga. Oh I have so much to write for this. And while I'm at it, I might as well rewrite the first installment since that one is kinda badly written for my taste(since I've become a better writer, some of my first writings look like shit to me). Anyway if you like this so far, be sure to follow, favorite, and most importantly, review. So until next time, I'll catch you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two blondes entered the school grounds when the sun started to set, heading towards the dorm buildings hand in hand, both of them with a smile on their faces. "I don't regret going to see that movie," Angela said to him. "It was pretty good, and you take me out to lunch? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Odd replied, pulling her into his arms. "I'd do anything for you, my dear." He kissed her ear, and she giggled in return, as his lips moved down to her cheek, and finally to her own. Angela smiled as the kiss deepened, causing the male to slide his hands down around her waist and pull her closer. She grabbed the back of his head and forced him to step back. The two of them broke for air before pulling each other in for another kiss.

Angela's eyes widened as she immediately pulled away, having her beloved give her a look. "Is something wrong?" The girl looked around cautiously, having the look of concern on her face. "I've got this feeling all of a sudden. A bad one."

"Why say that?" Angela shook her head before her gaze shifted towards the park. Odd followed her gaze with a stern look. He had a feeling on what she was talking about, and he was starting to have that same sudden feeling as her. He didn't like this feeling, nor did it go away like he wanted. Odd saw the slightly frightened look in her eyes and squeezed her hand, hoping it would at least calm her down a bit. "We can go look if it'll make you feel better." She only nodded in return, and the two of them entered the trees.

Odd had to lead her through the park, having a feeling that she wouldn't be able to head to their destination on her own, especially with the current expression on her face. He hasn't seen that expression on her face ever since their last and final battle with XANA. He could remember it clearly: a XANAfied scientist was chasing after the two of them, with Derek already being devirtualized and Danielle nowhere in sight. They made it outside of the laboratory, but were trapped by an activated electric fence surrounding the facility(Jeremie deactivated it to get them inside, but it was activated a while later), so there was no escape. Another scientist grabbed Angela while the first one grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off of the ground. Angela had no choice but to watch Odd's body spew blood and was finally thrown into the electric fence. Her eyes widened in horror as he slid motionlessly to the ground. A while later, he woke up in one of the scanners with Angela tending to his wounds.

To this day, she was still traumatized by that time, and sometimes having nightmares about it. He knew how uncomfortable she felt whenever the name XANA was mentioned among them, so they try to avoid saying it; she would always burst into tears whenever they did, and he had to calm her down, saying that it'll never happen again and everything was alright. Afterwards, she would head into her dorm room and curl into a ball under the desk, and it would be a while before she could come out.

Odd stopped at the manhole, having Angela snap out of her thoughts and look down, before she rushed behind her beloved. "We're just taking a quick look, and then go home. Think you can handle that?" She never spoke, but nodded, having the blonde remove the cover and leading her down the ladder. They had to walk the way there since the gang removed their skateboards and scooters after XANA had fallen. Odd turned to the blonde beside him, and sure enough that frightened expression was still there. He stopped, causing her to bump into him. "Angela listen. I know how freaked out you are, but we're going to do nothing but look. We're not touching the Supercomputer, or the scanners. We're not going to mess with anything while we're there. We'll be there for a split second and then leave if nothing seems off," He turned around to see her look down, a few tears falling from her eyes. "If it's too much, I'll take you to your dorm and I can go alone."

She shot her head upwards to stare at him as though he's lost his mind. "Okay bad idea. I take that back, but are you sure you can handle this? And I need a real response and not a nod."

The blonde stared at her feet. "I don't know. I-It's true that I am scared. I can admit that, but it's just. . ."

"Just what?"

"I-I'm just scared of losing you," Angela removed her pendant from her collar, the animal ears on top of her head twitching and her tail curling around her leg. "After that time, I've been thinking that maybe, after everything we've been through, XANA might come back. I know that seems impossible since we've never heard from him in God knows how long, but if he comes back, I'm afraid that what he does next might kill you. And if that happens. . ." She trembled in fear and moved closer to him. "I've already been separated from you once. I won't live through that again."

Odd stroked her tail as she wrapped her arms around him. "While it may be true that I believe XANA might come back somehow, I promise you I won't let that happen again. I'll keep you safe from whatever he plans." She looked up to see a comforting smile on his face followed by a peck on the lips. "I'll be there so don't worry." He petted her ears, making her blush lightly.

* * *

The two of them entered the elevator and Odd pressed the down button. Angela clung onto his arm as her tail waved in the air. "We're just looking right?" She asked him.

"Right," He replied. "We're just looking and not touching." She nodded as the two entered the room where the Supercomputer lay dormant. The room was dark and filled with dust. Odd glanced around while raising an eyebrow, pulling Angela close behind him. "This seems too suspicious. I can feel it." Angela stared at him before gazing across the white walls, eyes widening when she saw faint writing in a corner with the words _This isn't over_. "Odd look." He turned to where she was pointing and stepped back. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," She replied. "But I don't like the sound of it. We need to tell Jeremie." Odd nodded before the two exited the room and made their way back to the dorm buildings, both of them having a concerned and frightened feeling overwhelming them. Whatever that message meant, it told them that hell was about to break loose and that they need all the help they can get.

**Me: So what do you think of this chapter? I know some people will be butthurt about how I wrote the final battle of XANA and then tell me "That's not how it happened!" I just need to say incase I have people tell me this, but this is a FANFIC! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE CANON TO THE ORIGINALLY STORY! THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A FANFIC!**

**I just needed to let everyone who gets butthurt about this know.**

**Anyway I think I wrote this chapter quite nicely. I just thought I needed to touch on Odd and Angela's relationship because why the hell not? So if you like this story, be sure to follow, favorite, and review. It helps this story spread across the stupidity that is humanity and until next time, I'll check you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You what?"

Both blondes had finished telling their story to Jeremie and the others. Jeremie's face had a surprised yet disappointed expression while the others had a look of confusion. Jeremie crossed his arms and stared down at the couple. "I thought we agreed after we shut down the Supercomputer, we would never visit the factory again."

"We did I know," Odd replied. "It's just that-"

"I take full responsibility," Angela cut him off while standing up. "You see, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, and I never get these kinds of feelings unless they involve the factory or XANA. So we both went to the factory to see if there was anything suspicious going on. We just took a quick look; we didn't touch anything: We didn't turn on the Supercomputer, we didn't touch the keyboard; We just looked around and then left." The blonde genius glanced at the two of them before letting out a sigh. "It's true you never have a bad feeling unless it's about XANA, and it's not like you to lie. So I'll take your word for it." Both blondes looked up at him and breathed a relieved sigh. "Anyway, what was with that writing on the wall you were talking about?"

"In all honesty, we don't know what it means," Odd stated. "I'd like to know that myself."

"Well theres no point in worrying about it now," Danielle responded. "So let's just enjoy ourselves." Derek nodded with a smile, his Chara sitting on his shoulder and leaning on his cheek.

A few students were rushing towards the Wreck Room**(I don't remember if that's what it's called, I'm just going by the episode title)**, passing the group, who raised their eyebrows in confusion. The students who passed them also had confused faces, but at the same time, their faces were also filled with uncertainty. "Are you sure?" One student asked the girl who was leading them.

"Yes I'm sure," She replied. "It's all over the news. Apparently there's a huge blackout around the world. No one knows what's causing it though." As the students made their way towards the Wreck Room, the gang gave each other uncomfortable looks. "Do you think-"

"No," Ulrich cut off Yumi with one word. "We finished off XANA for good. There's no way he could return so easily."

"But it doesn't hurt to look," Derek said to the brunette before telling Oliver to head back to the dorm and also making his way towards the Wreck Room. The small Chara nodded and flew away towards the boy's dorm. "Maybe it's just a power outage or something." The rest of the group followed the siblings inside the room, where everyone was crowded around the TV, where a TV news reporter was standing. "We have reports that power all across the world is dropping by the minute and looks like it's being absorbed by this abandoned factory."

"Wait a sec," Aelita peered behind the reporter to see the factory with a black pillar of light streaming from the top. Jeremie's eyes widened when he heard a faint beeping coming from his backpack, and rushed out of the room, the gang following suit, hoping and praying to themselves and each other that it's not XANA. Angela was latched onto Odd's arm in fear, Danielle hid behind her brother, and the rest of the group gave concerned looks. Jeremie carefully pulled out his laptop, flipping it open, his eyes bulging out of his head to find out that their worst fear had become a reality. "Well?" William asked with slight fear in his voice as it shook.

"I-I can't believe it," Jeremie collapsed to his knees in shock, his laptop slipping out of his hand. He tried to compose himself, but that was hard to do with the current situation at hand. Everyone gave him a concerned look as Aelita knelt beside him, taking his hand. "Jeremie, what is it?" She tried to keep her voice as calm as she could without provoking him more. The blonde pushed up his glasses and breathed out, "XANA."

Angela's eyes widened in fear as she hid behind her beloved, who clutched her hand. Jeremie took in a few breaths before standing up. "We can't ignore this. I'm aware that you all know this, so as the Lyoko Warriors, we must find a way to stop this threat." The others in the group nodded to each other before making their way towards the park, racing as fast as they can to avoid delay. Sliding down the manhole and dashing through the sewers, they paused for a bit to catch their breath. A few of them looked up to see Jeremie and William rushing up the ladder, slowly following suit.

* * *

Back at the academy, the students that were crowded around the TV peered behind the reporter to see the group rushing towards the factory. "Hey isn't that Jeremie's gang?" Heidi pointed out. "Why are they heading to that abandoned building?"

"Maybe it's their secret hideout or something," Emily replied to her. "But it looks dangerous." The students heard a low growl and looked behind them to see Jim with clenched fists and gritted teeth. "Those brats have the nerve to leave school grounds." He then stormed away, muttering something about reporting to the principal.

* * *

Arriving at the factory the group slid down the hanging ropes, rushing towards the elevator shaft. Once entering the elevator, Odd slammed his fist onto the down button, the door lowering as he did so. "Why has he come back?" He growled.

"More importantly, _how_ did he come back?" Danielle asked with a worried tone, her brother clutching her hand as a way to comfort others gave uncomfortable glances at one another before reaching the computer lab. When the doors open, they're eyes widened to see someone sitting at the keyboard, typing away at a program. Slowly stepping out, they cautiously approached the figure, who turned around to reveal that it was a man who looked around his early 20's, dressed in all black, his hood covering his face. "W-Who are you?" Jeremie asked with unease. The man smirked before tapping a key and standing up. "You'll know soon enough." He replied, his face still hidden even when stepping towards the group, black shadows swirling around his hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy," Angela stepped out from behind Odd. "Something seems off about him." The man turned to her, Odd, Derek, and Danielle, snapping his fingers, and Danielle nearly let out a shriek when her necklace slipped off, Derek's bracelet fell to the floor with a tiny clank, Angela's pendant pulled itself off of her collar, having all three of them reveal their cat traits. The man gave a confused yet irritated look as he glared at Odd. "This one's tough." He muttered under his breath. Odd raised an eyebrow in confusion before widening his eyes as the man shot black shadows in his direction, instantly striking his throat. The blonde fell to his knees with a coughing fit, everyone rushing to his side. "Odd what's going on!?" He tried to respond to the brunette but no words were spoken. Aelita jerked her head towards the man. "What did you do to him!?"

"I'm just helping him expose his true identity," The man replied while shrugging his shoulders. "I would have never guessed that brat was part of the clan." The felines' eyes widened in shock, Derek clenching his fists. Danielle's ears perked up while Angela's tail twitched. "Clan?" William lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked the man. He didn't respond to her, but instead watched as the pitiful blonde on the floor wretch up what looked like a chip along with a puddle of blood. He shuddered, landing in his beloved's arms, coughing up some blood. Everyone watched in horror as they saw the blonde sprout a pair of purple striped cat ears in place of his human ears., and a purple striped tail. Angela lifted her head to stare at the man. "How do you know about us!?"

"And where did you hear about us?" Derek added while standing to his feet. They saw the shadows snatch up the four objects, planting them into the man's hand. "Too long have I been stuck in that wretched form. Too long have you foiled my plans for this world," More shadows emitted from his body as he spoke. "Too long have I almost grasped victory until you brats stepped in my way. And for too long have I let those little freaks slip through my grasp," He jerked his head towards the siblings and the two blondes. He relaxed his shoulders as he gave an evil grin. "But that's alright. I'll take you to a place where you have no choice but to bow to me." He lifted his head, letting the teens glance at his face: pale skin, blood red eyes, and a very familiar symbol burning on his forehead. "N-No way." Aelita collapsed onto her knees, a few tears forming into her frightened eyes. William stepped back with a frightened expression. "You've gotta be kidding."

"That's not possible." Yumi strayed closer to Ulrich, who strayed closer to the wall. Jeremie gulped. "XANA."

The man's grin stayed planted onto his face before pressing the enter key, and the room was completely covered in white. "I shall welcome you into my kingdom with open arms," He called out to them as they were blinded by the light. "I hope you enjoy your stay." The light extended further and further, completely covering the world in a white blanket before extending farther into the depths of space. When the light finally faded, all that was left was the world in a panic, and an empty computer lab.

**Me: I finally get this story going. I was thinking so hard on how to write this and I finally did it. Anyway I enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter; it was pretty fun. So recap: XANA's not dead(how the fuck is that possible), he mentioned some sort of clan that Angela, Derek, and Danielle obviously know about, and Odd has cat traits. Isn't this fucked up? So now XANA has taken them to a place that we know nothing about(for now), and we're about to head onto a new adventure. So if you liked this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and until the next chapter, await our new adventure.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jim muttered to himself as he flipped the channels on his small TV in his room. Every channel was talking about what happened earlier that day. He was just as confused as the reports on TV; No one knew what was going on or what that bright light was. He was also confused on why Jeremie and his gang were heading to that factory where that pillar of light was coming from. He did know that once they got back they were going to get punished.

* * *

In his office, Delmas was trying to calm down the distraught parents who want to know where their children are and why they have gone missing. Ulrich's parents came to the school to congratulate him for improving his grades, Odd's parents came to surprise him, Jeremie's parents came to talk about his plans for college, the Dunbars came to check up on William, the Jackson siblings came to see how their sister was doing, and the Ishiyamas were called in over the fact that their daughter is missing. "So my little sister calls last night and then turns up missing the day after?" Andrew asked while lifting an eyebrow while holding his baby sister in his arms, who started tugging on his hair. Angela's older twin sisters, Angel and Angelica, stood behind him with concerned looks.

"Oh I'm sure Odd and his cousin, Aelita, are with her at this moment," Delmas replied with reassurance. "And so are their other friends."

"Wait, what cousin?" Mrs. Della Robbia tilted her head in confusion. Delmas lifted an eyebrow at her expression. "Aelita Stones, his cousin from Canada."

"We don't have family in Canada, nor do we have anyone with the surname Stones." Mr. Della Robbia replied with crossed arms.

"Alright let me get this straight," Mr. Stern tried to piece the situation together. "First of all, our children are missing, and now there's a mysterious girl who claims to be related to the Della Robbias?" The conversation was interrupted when Jim stepped into the room along with two agents. "Sir, these two want to talk to you about the students."

"Please bear with us for the time being as we ask questions regarding your children, and hopefully we will soon find an answer," One of the agents spoke. "If you have any information, please speak up now." The parents turned to each other, shaking their heads to say that they had no idea why their children had gone missing. "Maybe we should look in their rooms to see if we can find any clues."

"I agree," Mrs. Belpois nodded her head. "If any place, that's where we should look first." The parents and siblings nodded before exiting the office and heading towards the dormitories as more students gather in the Wreck Room to see what had happened to the students who headed to the factory.

* * *

The Sterns and Della Robbias were rummaging through their sons' dorm to see if they could find anything that was connected to their disappearance. So far searching through their belongings hasn't gotten them anywhere. Both parents lifted an eyebrow when they saw a couple of eggs sitting in baskets on Odd's desk. "Wonder what those are?" Mrs. Della Robbia spoke as she poked the purple egg with a cat-like pattern.

"It's probably for a project or something," Mr. Stern replied while glancing at the green egg with a samurai-like pattern. "Let's keep looking." He reached his hand above Ulrich's dresser to see if he felt around for a book or something, until he felt his hand touch something small and hard. Pulling it from the dresser, he looked to see Ulrich's diary with a bit of dust on the cover. "I've been looking for this." He muttered.

"What did you find?" Mrs. Della Robbia closed her son's closet to turn to him before peering at what he was holding. "A journal?"

"My son carried it around with him when he was younger," He replied before flipping it open. "I never would have expected that he still had it with him." He skipped a few pages until stopping halfway. "This is where he starts talking about his little gang." He raised an eyebrow, having Mrs. Della Robbia peer over his shoulder. "What's this Lyoko he's talking about?"

"I have no idea," Mr. Stern kept flipping pages until he stopped at the last entry, starting to read. "Ever since we defeated XANA, it seems our lives had gone back to normal, but it feels as though there's something missing. It's probably because we've been so used to stressing over XANA and dealing with a XANA attack every other day. But I can't shake the feeling that he might come back someday. Maybe that's just me thinking too hard or something." He closed the diary and placed it back on top of Ulrich's dresser. "Who's this XANA he talks about?" He heard Mrs. Della Robbia speak up.

"I don't know," He replied. "But let's see if everyone else has found something." The woman nodded before taking one last glance at the room before exiting through the hall.

Mr. Belpois had just exited his son's room with a few disks in his hand. "I have to admit, I am impressed with Jeremie's skills, but who is this XANA?"

"Jeremie says that he's their enemy," His wife responded with crossed arms. "That still doesn't explain what he is."

"We should head back to the teacher's lounge. That's where everyone's gathered."

* * *

The parents and siblings gathered in the teacher's lounge, quietly discussing what they found in the dorm rooms. "So what is this XANA?" Delmas asked and was about to continue until everyone shook their heads. "Angela's never told me about this," Andrew stated. "And she tells us everything."

"Well it says here that once the children found this XANA person, they all swore to each other not to tell anyone," Mr. Stern read from the diary. "The same is written when they met the Jackson's daughter."

"In Jeremie's video diary, he said that if people heard about XANA and what he could do, there would be panic in the city," Mrs. Belpois responded. "So it was right to keep it to themselves."

"With how dangerous XANA is, I'm not surprised with them keeping it a secret." Angel spoke up along with her sister nodding. The parents continued to listen to the reporter on the small television in the teacher's lounge. "Investigators have tried to enter the factory to see what has become of the young students, but have reported saying that there is an electric barrier that prevents them from entering. But we will continue to find a way in." She stepped aside only to show the electric barrier surrounding the factory. "Strange. I've never seen technology like that," Mr. Belpois placed a hand under his chin. "This is probably the work of XANA."

"As for the students who went missing," The reporter started to list them one by one as their pictures were shown on the screen.

"Ulrich Stern: 15 years old, 10th grade," His picture appears on the screen.

"Jeremie Belpois: 14 years old, 10th grade." His picture is shown next. **(A/N: I assume Jeremie is the youngest. I'm not sure)**

"Odd Della Robbia: 15 years old, 10th grade." His picture.

"Angela Jackson: 15 years old, 10 grade." Her picture is shown next.

"Derek and Danielle Williams: Derek being 15 years old in 10th grade, and Danielle being 14 in 9th grade." Their picture is shown.

"Yumi Ishiyama: 16 years old, 11th grade." Her picture is shown.

"Aelita Stones: 14 years old, 10th grade." Her picture shows next.

"And William Dunbar: 16, 11th grade." Finally, William's picture is shown last. Mr. Stern groaned while slapping a hand over his face. "Great, now the entire world knows about our kids."

"Do you think this Aelita girl has anything to do with it?" Angelica asked. "I mean, if she's not Odd's cousin, then who is she? We don't know anything about her."

"She could have a part in this." Angel finished for her twin before turning back to the TV. "Um is something wrong with the broadcast?" Everyone turned towards the small TV to see static instead of the reporter. "What happened?" Andrew asked in confusion. Once the static disappeared, everyone's eyes widened at the image that was shown. "How can this be!?" Mr. Belpois asked in disbelief.

* * *

**Day 1**

Angela slowly opened her eyes and groaned a little, shifting around so she could sit up. She pulled at something on the ground and glanced down, seeing that she was sitting in grass, having her look up to see that she was in what looked like a thick forest. The blonde stretched and stood up, looking around to see if any of her friends were nearby. A groan from the tree made her lift her head to see both Derek and Odd on a tree branch. "Well we could have landed better," Derek groaned before falling face first to the ground, his ears twitching on impact. "What's with the bad landings?" He looked up to see the blonde staring down at him.

"Why were you guys in the tree?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"We found ourselves this way." Odd jumped down from the tree and kissed her cheek before tilting his head in confusion. "Angela, did your looks change a bit?" Angela looked down to see that she wore a strapless black top with small white frills across both hems of the shirt with matching white detached sleeves with small black frills at the bottom hem, a white mini skirt with a chain hooked to its belt, black leggings, and a pair of black combat boots with cuffs and laces. She also wore a small flower pin with two ribbons attached to it in her hair and had a shoulder bag that held a spell book along with her ears and tail being intact. "Oh. Guess I have," She turned back to him. "You look different too, and what happened to your hair?"

Odd gave himself a quick glance and lifted an eyebrow. He wore a long-sleeved purple shirt with four orchid-colored stripes on each side along with a black hood, black fingerless gloves, tight dark purple pants with a chain hooked around its belt, and low-heeled black boots that were knee-length and had cuffs. He also noticed that his hair was no longer in its usual style, but how it was when he first transferred to Kadic, only the purple diamond that was usually in his hair was replaced with purple bangs that sweeped over his right eye, a pair of purple cat ears with three orchid-colored stripes on the respective sides were planted where his human ears were, and a tail with four orchid-colored stripes was waving behind him.

The blonde twirled around a bit with a confused look. "My hair looks cool though, with the bangs and all." Angela nodded with a smile before turning to Derek. "Like the beanie."

Derek wore a long-sleeved black top with a short-sleeved gray tunic on top that had a black hood, tight black pants that also had a chain hooked to its belt, gray combat boots with cuffs, black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray beanie that covered his hair, which had become shoulder-length. His signature white cat ears and tail twitched with his expression. "Interesting. So. . . ." He trailed off as he looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"That's a good question," Odd responded while lifting his head. "Was it because of that bright light we were sucked into?"

"That's a possibility." Angela clung onto his arm as her ears flattened against her head before turning to the ravenette with the uncomfortable look. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm just thinking about Danielle," He replied. "I haven't seen her since we were engulfed in that light."

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's just figure out where the hell we are." Derek nodded in return, but still had that uncomfortable look as his mind never strayed from what might happen to his sister. Angela wasn't surprised with the stuff he might come up with; Danielle was the only family he had. Even though he thought of the rest of the warriors as his family, Danielle was his own flesh and blood. If anything happened to her, he'd blame himself.

Angela took another glance around and then lifted her head. "This place. It feels so familiar."

"Why say that?" She turned towards the purple blonde and held onto him tighter. "I-I don't know, but it just feels as though I'm back home. Don't you feel that way?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. It's kinda freaking me out." Odd held onto the girl in a protective way before turning towards Derek. "And you?"

"It's weird," Derek replied. "Even though we've never been here before, everything here just feels familiar. You think this is Lyoko?"

"It doesn't feel like Lyoko." The blonde girl replied. She felt Odd's grip around her waist tighten and she looked back to see him with a stern expression. "Something wrong?" Odd's ears twitched as his tail curled around them protectively. "Someone's watching."

"I sense it as well." Derek perked up his ears and unsheathed his claws. The three cats kept their guards up, unaware or who or what might be watching them. With the sun blanketed by the thick trees, it was dark and hard to see, but their heightened senses allowed them sight. Footsteps approached them, and they prepared themselves for what to come.

**Me: So we've finally arrived in this new world. Took me a while to write how they looked and what happened on Earth with the parents and Delmas. Anyway we'll find out where the other warriors are in the next chapter, and I plan to write longer chapters like this. Anyway if you like this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, and most importantly review and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter, await what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three of them jerked their heads around as the footsteps grew louder: Angela clung onto Odd's arm, wrapping her tail around the two of them protectively, Derek curled a fist as his ears and tail perked up and twitched. As the footsteps grew closer, they heard a voice shout a name in the distance, and the scent of the footsteps came into focus. The ravenette's eyes widened when the scent of tulips filled his nose, and he started sprinting north. "Derek wait!" The blonde female called out to him before rushing in that same direction, with Odd following suit.

Derek rushed through the trees, swatting away any stray branches and leaves that are in his path. The scent grew stronger the farther he ran, carrying his legs faster and almost tripping over a tree root. That familiar, sweet scent that he grew to love overwhelmed him and he threw his head back a little. His running was stopped when he crashed into a smaller figure, knocking them both to the ground. The ravenette shook his head and looked down to see white cat ears twitch, the scent of tulips exploding in his face. His eyes widened more when he saw Danielle groan a little from the impact. "Ow."

"Dani." The ravenette pulled his sibling into a tight embrace. Danielle was confused but then smelled the scent of lavender, and she took a closer look at the person tightly embracing her. "Derek?"

"Yeah. It's me." He helped the girl onto her feet and pulled her close. Danielle hugged him in return, savoring the calming scent as she nuzzled her head against him. He took a glance at her attire: a long-sleeved gray top with a short-sleeved black hoodie, a dark gray skirt with a chain hooked to its belt, black knee-length socks along with gray knee-length combat boots with cuffs along with a dark gray beanie planted on her head. The two of them heard a male voice call out her name, and turned to see William and Ulrich run through the bushes. "You know you really shouldn't run off-" William stopped when he saw the ravenette male. "Jesus Christ where have you been?" He asked.

"Are there any others with you?" Ulrich asked. Derek nodded before the four of them noticed the two blondes run up to them. "Hey you guys," Odd said breathless. "What's with the outfits?"

"Nevermind us, what about your hair?" Ulrich asked while pointing. He wore a tight long-sleeved golden shirt with a camouflage mixture of dark golden, dark brown, and black, on the back of his shirt was a black hood. He also wore tight dark brown pants, black combat boots, and dark brown fingerless gloves. On his back were his twin sabers**(A/N: I honestly couldn't think of what he would wear that would be similar to his Lyoko outfits, so I just stuck to his signature Lyoko colors)**. Odd shrugged at the brunette's reaction. "It looks cool though. Where were you guys?"

"How should we answer that when we have no idea where the hell we are?" William asked with a facepalm. He wore a tight long-sleeved black shirt with cuffs, a short-sleeved gray hoodie, tight black pants and knee-length dark gray boots. "Hell I don't even know how we got here in the first place."

"That's what I'd like to know." Ulrich responded while crossing his arms.

"Over here!" They heard a voice call out. The six of them glanced around only to see Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie racing towards them. "About time we find the others." Aelita panted. She wore a long-sleeved burgundy dress with a matching hood along with a pair of tight pink pants and low-heeled dark pink boots. On the hem of her dress were four pink straps, two on each front side and the hem of her pants had cuffs along with the hem of her sleeves. Her hair wasn't also in its usual style. Instead, it was a bit longer and was in a small ponytail that was held by a burgundy ribbon.

"What happened to you guys?" Yumi asked. She wore a short-sleeved, thigh-length black kimono with a dark pink cherry blossom pattern, black thigh-high socks with matching laced boots. On the back of her kimono was a dark pink bow attached to the hem, black nail polish with a cherry blossom on each nail, a black and pink flower pin in her hair, and a short black scarf that she could use to cover her face. Ulrich's cheeks turned a faint pink at her appearance, and pulled the hood over his face.

"I honestly don't know," Odd replied while blowing his bangs away from his face. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Jeremie replied. He wore a light blue collared shirt with a white tie, tight dark blue jeans, and black converse. The bottom hem of his jeans along with his shirt sleeves were cuffed, and around his neck was a black choker.

Everyone was taking in their new appearances and was looking around to see where exactly they were. A few of them believed that they were in Lyoko, but then started to doubt their thoughts since their surrondings looked more realistic than virtual. Some thoght that they were in a world that XANA had created, but they also began to doubt that as well.

"Well this is a surprise?"

Everyone jerked their heads above them to see a male teen who looked about eighteen or nineteen with dark brown hair that barely brushed passed his shoulders and lime green eyes with a pair of thin-rimmed glasses on his face. He wore a long-sleeved, snow white shirt with black shoulder pads with a while fox-like design on each pad, a black hood attached to the back of his shirt, black jeans that also had that similar fox design and a chain hooked onto its belt, and low-heeled, black combat boots. What was really intriguing about his appearance was that he had a pair of white fox ears that twitched every once in a while, and a matching tail that was being dragged across the ground behind him. "I never thought that I would ever see another member of the Kemenomimi Clan."

"Kemenomimi Clan?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow before turning to the others, who shook their heads except for Angela, Derek, and Danielle, who had surprised expressions. "How do you know about us?" Danielle asked.

"More importantly, what is this place?" Derek asked, having the teen tilt his head with a questioning look, before moving his head back into place and closing his eyes. "I see. You're from the non-magic world, Earthland."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremie spoke up, almost raising his voice in a shout before the teen slapped a hand over his mouth. Everyone got into a fighting position around him with glares. "Quiet." The teen whispered to Jeremie. "They'll hear you."

"Who will?" Yumi asked, not daring to drop her position. The teen was about to speak until he threw a knife into a tree, followed by a grunt of pain. The group watched as a man dressed in black fell from the tree with the knife lodged into his shoulder. "I knew we had a spy." The teen held out his hand and, to the gang's shock, a knife materialized into his palm. He stepped towards the man who started to crawl away, and stepped on his face, pinning him to the ground. "Tell your king in Hell that we won't be wiped out." He said coldly before slitting the man's throat. Everyone stared in shock as both knives slowly start to disintergrate and the teen stood up. "Now you can talk."

"Why'd you kill him like that!?" William almost shouted with clenched fists. The teen gave him a blank face before lowering his head. "Because that's how our clan will survive. If we don't fight back, we might as well go extinct."

"If I may ask, what is this Kemenomimi Clan?" Aelita asked.

"The Kemenomimi Clan is a group of beings who are half human, half animal," Everyone turned to Angela as she spoke. "The clan is split up into two different classes: Breed and Nestia. The Breeds are the animals who give birth to produce young while the Nestias just lay eggs."

"Because of our animal traits, other beings think that our clan is filled with nothing but freaks," Derek contined with crossed arms. "So they started to hunt us down. Day after day we would hide so we wouldn't get killed."

"Then we found out a way to hide our true forms," Danielle finished. "So that way, it would be easier for us to not be slaughtered on sight." The teen smiled at the three as they finished. "That's basically our situation right now," He stated to the others before turning to Odd. "What I don't get is how did you not know that you were one of us?"

"What if his parents didn't know?" Yumi brought up a point. The teen brought a hand to his chin. "Now that's something to think about." Odd scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes to see if he could remember anything that might help him in this situation. He lifted his head with wide eyes as he thought back to when he was a child, remembering the way his sisters taunt him and also remembering seeing a scar on the nape of his neck. That scar faded a few years later and he forgot about it over time. He rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his eyes. "Now I see." He muttered.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"Do you remember earlier when I coughed up that chip?" He asked them. "That was probably what hid my true form. When I was a kid, I used to have a scar on my neck, and I kinda thought that it was a birthmark until my parents said they had to do some special surgery on me. It also explained why they rarely showed me any of my baby pictures."

"But we've never seen a scar on your neck before." Aelita pointed out.

"That's because it faded before I transferred to Kadic, and I just forgot about it."

"Well that makes sense," The teen responded with a shrug. "It's rare for members of the Clan to be born with those traits in Earthland."

"Earthland? You mean Earth?" He nodded at Ulrich's response before holding his hand out to Jeremie. "Where are my manners? My name is Yaiba, a Breed of the Kemenomimis."

"Jeremie," The blonde replied while shaking his hand before introducing the others. "The brunette is Ulrich, the two with Black hair are Yumi and William, the siblings are Derek and Danielle, the blonde is Angela, the one with the purple in his hair is Odd, and the girl with pink hair is Aelita."

"So where are we?" Yumi asked while raising an eyebrow. Yaiba pushed up his glasses and glanced at all of them, his tail slightly curling around his ankle.

"Welcome to Edolas."

**Me: The Lyoko Warriors are finally reunited along with a new character, Yaiba. How I thought of this name leads to an anime called Show By Rock(I recommend watching it. It's really good). So let's recap what happened in this chapter: The gang reunited, they met another character, he killed a guy, and that character along with Angela, Derek, and Danielle explained what the Kemenomimi Clan was, and Odd found out that he was a part of that same clan. That's a lot to take in. Anyway if you like this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and await what becomes of our heroes.**

**P.S: I have a thing for tight pants don't I?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group gave confused glances to one another when they heard Yaiba utter the name "Edolas". They were hoping at least one of them had heard the name before, but they were shaking their heads. Derek thought for a minute as he lowered his head, and Danielle pulled on his arm. "Something wrong?"

"I feel as though I've heard the name before," He replied to her while closing his eyes. "But the question is, where have I heard it from?" Everyone turned to him as he was deep in thought, his ears starting to flatten against his head. He started to think back to when he and Danielle were younger; more specifically, back when the two were living with their mother. A few images flashed in his mind, but they weren't quite clear to make out since the memories he was trying to remember were from when he was about five to six years old.

His eyes snapped open when a small memory filled his mind, and Danielle stepped closer to him, pulling his hand into hers. "There is one memory that just came across. It was the night when Mom disappeared."

"I thought your mom was taken by the FBI because your father wouldn't turn you guys in." Angela spoke up while stepping forward, her ears perked up.

"Well the FBI did intend to take our mother for that reason, but that's not what really happened," The ravenette replied. "If I remember correctly it was night, and Mom was helping me with something. Danielle was asleep, so it was just the two of us. We've never met our father until she disappeared."

_Derek raised his head from the table with wide eyes as his ears twitched. He whimpered a little when he heard a strange noise and stepped down from his chair, running to his mother in the living room. He crawled in her lap, holding onto her tightly as the noise he heard grew louder. His mother jerked her head towards the hallway leading towards the front door, grabbing the small child and dashing up the stairs. "Mama-"_

_"Shh." She placed a finger to her lips to quiet him as she pulled him down the hall into her bedroom. Derek had a confused but scared look on his face when he saw the woman pull out a bracelet and a necklace before handing it to him. "Listen, I want you and Danielle to put these on and hide somewhere. Don't come out until I tell you to."_

_"But Mama, what's going on? And what's that noise?" He grew more afraid when his mother stayed silent and pulled him out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his sibling. At this point, the noise was starting to hurt his ears, and a loud crash was heard from below them. He turned back to the pathway that lead to the first floor, seeing shadows start to creep up the stairs. "Mama." He called out to her in fear as she turned around, eyes widening as she grabbed him and darted into the room._

_Danielle fell back as her mother and sibling rushed into the room and slamming the door behind them. She was woken by the large crash that came from the first floor, and was going to see what it was until the two came in. "Mommy, what was that noise?"_

_"Don't worry about it. Just stay in here with your brother." Their mother helped the two with the bracelet and the necklace, almost breathing a sigh of relief when she saw their cat traits vanish from sight. She was about to leave the room until she felt the two clutch onto her dress with tiny hands. She saw the two stare at her with frightened emerald eyes. She smiled at them and pulled them both into a tight embrace. "I love you both. Don't forget that." She pulled away from the two and patted Derek's head, slightly ruffling his hair. "Derek, I want you to protect your sister, understand? Make sure she stays safe; That goes for you too, Dani."_

_"Mommy, what's gonna happen to us?" Danielle asked her while hearing another crash down the hall, having her cling to her brother's arm. "Are we gonna die?"_

_"We're not going to die. Just remember that I'm always here for you." She whirled around the moment she heard the door crash to the floor, and she pulled the two closer to her. A couple of men wearing black cloaks stepped into the room, smirking when they saw the three of them huddled together. The woman stood up from where she was, placing a hand over her chest. "I guess there's no way out of this." She muttered to herself as the men stepped into the room, pulling out their guns and taking aim._

_Derek looked up to see a white aura surrounding his mother and heard her mutter a few words, but couldn't make out what they were. When she was finished chanting, she turned back to the children with a tear rolling down her face. She could only use this power once; what pained her was the fact that she had to choose between saving herself, or saving her children; there wasn't a choice to save all three of them. She let out a sigh before turning to the two behind her, holding out her hand. Both siblings' eyes widened when they were lifted off the ground and inside of a clear, glowing sphere. "Mama-"_

_"You'll be in a safer place," She cut him off with a painful smile as the sphere glowed brighter. "Edolas isn't the home for you. You're father is waiting for you in Earthland."_

_"Mommy!" Danielle reached out for her with tears as their mother started to fade into the light. Derek pulled her back before she could do anything reckless and watched their mother vanish into the light._

_When the two awoke, they were welcomed with a star-lit sky. Derek looked around to see that they were in a forest, and crawled to Danielle, who started wailing for her mother. He pulled her close and tried to calm her down, quietly shushing her and stroking her hair. The girl lifted her head and tightly wrapped her arms around her brother, who returned her hug with a tight embrace. "W-What's gonna happen to us, Big Brother?"_

_"Well for one thing, let's try to find out where our father is," He replied to her. "That way, we won't have to worry about being in danger or anything." The small girl nodded before Derek pulled her off of the ground and tried to find a way out of the woods._

Derek leaned his head against the tree as he finished, everyone staying silent from what they had just heard. Danielle went over to wrap her arms around him and pulled him close. The ravenette didn't hesitate to return the hug, holding her in a tight embrace. "After that, we found out how to hide our identities, and then our father found us a couple of hours later, and took us in." Danielle lifted her head and nuzzled his cheek lovingly, causing their tails to intertwine. "Anyway that's where I heard the name from. This is probably what she meant, am I right?" He turned towards Yaiba, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed. The dark-haired brunette glanced towards him, and nodded silently. "If she knows about Edolas, then she was probably originally born here, other than being born in Earthland."

"Speaking of which, that's what I've been wanting to ask," Angela spoke up, take a step forward towards the fox. "How do you know about our Clan anyway? Besides the fact that you are a member." Yaiba gave out a slight smile before starting to walk away. "I'll explain more once we're in our camp. He's probably wondering where I am."

"And what reason would there be for us to follow you?" Ulrich asked while lifting an eyebrow with an uncertain look. He wasn't truly convinced about whether or not the brunette is really an ally or a spy. He had just met the teen so it wasn't surprising to see him act so suspicious. He could feel that the others felt the same way except for the cats. Only they could tell whether or not Yaiba was a friend or enemy.

Yaiba smiled at them in return to Ulrich's question. "Well you need someone to tell you about this world and how it works. Unless you want to run around like fools and get caught by the king."

"He has a fair point." Aelita spoke up while twirling a finger around a strand of hair. William shrugged as the group started to follow the fox deeper in the forest. Yaiba took in a breath and held out his hand, which slowly formed a small ball of light. The gang's eyes widened upon seeing this and the brunette chuckled at them. "You see, Edolas is a world of magic. Everyone here has an umlimited source of it, whether or not you were born in this world or you come from somewhere else. Sometimes, we require assistance from Mages, who help us control certain abilities and teach us new spells."

"But if you can all use magic, then wouldn't you all be considered Mages?" Jeremie asked while pushing up his glasses. Yaiba shook his head as his ears twitched, holding out another hand and emitting a few flames, which slithered through his fingers. "That's not the case with us. Mages are also the ones who keep the magic balance in this world. One wrong spell can bring the world into chaos. The rest of us can use magic willingly, some self-taught and others taught by Mages," The flames on his fingers drifted away with the wind, and he slowly followed after them. "The thing is, you're not a Mage unless the Prophet claims you as one."

"Prophet?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"The Prophet knows everything. He can tell you when there's going to be a catastrophic event and how to prepare for that. Basically, he's a fortune teller."

"I see. So because of his ability, he can see who's proven to be a Mage?" Yaiba nodded at William's question before the glowing light in his hand disappeared. "We're here. I advise you to stay in the shadows. He's not very fond of strangers."

"He?" Everyone raised an eyebrow as the brunette slowly entered the passageway, motioning them to follow slowly. The group was confused as to why he had told them to stay hidden; Ulrich probably thought that the brunette was trying to lead them into a trap of some sorts, but Yumi shook her head, reassuring him that it's not the case since Yaiba has no intentions of trapping them. Both Aelita and Jeremie believed that they were heading into his hideout, but soon concluded that someone else was there at the mention of another person. The rest were just as confused as they were as Yaiba lead them further into the passage. The brunette smiled and pointed forward when they approached a light. "Almost there. Then I can explain."

The moment they reached the light, everyone was amazed at the sight of the small clearing. It was filled with nothing but grass and flowers they had never seen before along with a few unknown creatures. near the back was a small lake with a waterfall crashing down onto it along with a very well hidden, but noticeable cave. They gawked at the scene in front of them, barely noticing the figure that hid in the shadows. Yaiba smiled and held out his hand. "Don't worry. They're not gonna hurt you. I promise."

The group heard a small crack and jerked their heads towards the cave to see another young male who looked around sixteen or seventeen step out of the shadows. He had short white hair that stuck up in every direction and crimson red eyes. He wore a long-sleeved dark red shirt with one shoulder exposed, white shorts that were entirely too short with a red chain hooked onto the belt, white knee-length socks and black knee-length boots with low heels. He also wore a thin, red choker around his neck, the bottom hem of his shirt had a thin trail of black frills, and there were also a tan-colored pair of twitching ears on top of his head, and a matching colored tail that stayed curled around his leg.

Yaiba started to head towards the boy and held out his hand. "It's okay." He said to him. The small male blinked a few times before looking past the brunette to see the other Kemenomimi beings, and he stepped out of the shadows and into Yaiba's arms. The brunette stroked his hair gently and pulled him close before turning to the others. "Everyone, this is Yuri. He's a little shy but he'll get to know you better in due time. Now I think it's about time I explain where you are."

He motioned for them all to take a seat around the small lake while he sat on a rock near the shoreline, pulling the albino in his lap and receiving a blush in return. "Now, if I may ask, what is Edolas?" Jeremie asked him while pushing up his glasses.

"Well to start this off, Edolas is a world where every being has an unlimited amount of magic they could possibly use. No matter if you come from a different universe of planet the moment you step foot onto Edolas grounds, you're capable of using magic. If you're still wondering where you are, then it shouldn't take long for you to notice."

The group thought it over for a moment and took another glance around. Suddenly it became clear to them as to where exactly they were."You mean to say, we're in Edolas?" Aelita questioned, having Yaiba nod in return.

"What I want to know is how did we get here?" Odd pondered while crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Everyone started to wonder the same. That was really the only question that hasn't been answered.

"M-Maybe you've been brought here." Everyone glanced over at the albino sitting in Yaiba's lap. He blushed and lowered his head a little. "I-I mean, Xernasai d-does it all the time. T-To people he doesn't like that is."

"Xernasai?" Danielle raised an eyebrow at the name. "Who's that?"

"Xernasai is the one who rules this world," Yaiba started to explain. "There may be other countries with rulers, but he's the true ruler. He's the one who commands every army, no matter what kingdom it is, he sets the governments for new settling countries. He also has the power to bring other beings from other worlds here to teach them a lesson about respect. He also goes by a different name; perhaps you might know who he is if I call him XANA."

At that moment, everyone's eyes grew to the size of golfballs at the mention of the name, and gave the brunette the most distraught look, honestly not believing what they had just heard; it just brought up more questions: How did XANA bring them here? Didn't they destroy him the previous year? How did he return? Then they remembered his last statement before they arrived in this world.

_"I shall welcome you into my kingdom with open arms. I hope you enjoy your stay."_

Yaiba raised an eyebrow. "I see that you know him."

"Xana has been our enemy for the past three years," Odd replied as his ears flattened against his head. "Fighting him was hell, I could tell you that. What I don't get is how he showed up like that. I almost didn't recognize him."

"Usually, whenever we see XANA, he's always a shadow," Yumi tells the brunette. "He uses his power to possess people and make them come after us. And another thing; we destroyed XANA a year ago, how can he be your king?"

"Our king is capable of anything," Yuri replied to her while keeping his head down. "We heard that thirteen years ago, he was working with a famous scientist who was known around Edolas. I think his name was Waldo Schaeffer or something." Upon hearing the name, Aelita's eyes were wide with shock and placed a hand over her mouth. She lowered her eyes a little and glanced away, placing that same hand over her chest. Yaiba saw this and lifted an eyebrow. "I see that you know him."

"Yes," She replied. "He's my father."

"We were acquaintances with him by the name of Franz Hopper," Jeremie said to them. "He was a helpful ally whenever we were on Lyoko." The albino's eyes widened at the mention of the name, and jerked his head towards the blonde with a shocked expression. He turned back to the brunette and held him tightly. "Yaiba, it actually exists. The lost kingdom we've heard so much about."

"It might not be what they're talking about," Yaiba replied to him in a whisper while stroking his frizzled tail. "Let's hear them out first."

"What are you talking about?" William lifted an eyebrow at the two kitsunes' whispering to each other, still convinced that the small albino was a female by how he was acting. Ulrich believed that their whispering was suspicious; he was starting to think that the two had known all along about Lyoko, but from their reactions, it looked as thought Lyoko was a lost city or something. Yumi and Aelita were unsure about what to think, but decided to continue listening. But Aelita was still confused as to why her father would work for someone like XANA. The cats stayed silent as they listened to the story of Edolas, questioning if the XANA the two of them were talking about was the same XANA that they had been enemies with.

After taking a few breaths, Yuri calmed down a little and snuggled up to the brunette, who turned back to the others. "Lyoko is the name of a ancient kingdom from thousands of years ago that was destroyed by an unknown cause. To this day, we still have no idea what caused that entire nation to vanish clean off the map in a single night."

"It was very beautiful," Yuri said while shifting his legs a bit. "There were rainforests with a vast amount of animals, deserts that seemed to go on for ages, mountains too steep to climb, and glaciers that floated along the ocean. The most magnificent sight of this kingdom is the city. It was filled with hundreds, probably thousands of skyscrapers that seemed to reflect off of the sun, and magic that flowed abundantly across the land, but the one thing that kept it all alive was the center core that slept under the castle. It's said that the people called it the Heart of Lyoko."

**Me: Sorry to stop this chapter so abruptly but I feel as though this is a good place to stop because cliffhangers. Anyway let's recap on what happened this chapter:**

**•They are in the world known as Edolas  
•We found out a lot about Derek and Danielle and how they were separated from their mother  
•XANA, or should I say Xernasai, is the ruler of Edolas  
•Lyoko is possibly the ancient kingdom that Yaiba and Yuri are talking about(I say possibly because it hasn't been confirmed yet)**

**So we got a lot out of this chapter. And sorry for the late update you guys. I've had a hard time on how to write this out(and I couldn't think of anything). So until the next chapter, await to see what happens next. Spread this story to all of your Code Lyoko friends and until next time. I'll check you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group jumped to their feet with wide eyes, having the young albino shroud in Yaiba's arms in a frightened matter. He was a little shocked with their reaction to his story, and he found their glances uncomfortable. He whimpered a bit and buried his face into the brunette, having Yaiba stroke his hair gently. "Is there a reason why you're so surprised?"

"I-I think we might be talking about the same Lyoko." Ulrich responded with a stammer, having the fox lift an eyebrow and Yuri glancing at him. "Pray tell."

"Everything that you just said, it's the same with our Lyoko." William explained. "Only we were in a virtual world. Which makes this even more confusing."

"I don't think that we're talking about the same Lyoko," Yumi spoke up with crossed arms. "That just seems impossible."

"But there's a chance that we are," Everyone turned to Derek, who had his eyes closed throughout the tale. His ears twitched slightly before he opened his eyes halfway and glanced over at Yaiba. "You said that Waldo Schaeffer worked with XANA?" He received a nod from the brunette and turned to Aelita. "And you said that your father created Lyoko and XANA, is that right?"

"Yes, but what are you trying to say?" The ravenette thought for a minute before glancing at the others. "I might be wrong, but I believe that we are talking about the same Lyoko, just a different version. This is just a theory, but what if XANA learned about the ancient city of Lyoko, and wanted to create it in his image. But he couldn't do that in the real world, so he asked Franz Hopper to help him create Lyoko inside a virtual world. And since he wanted to be the ruler of the virtual Lyoko, he asked Franz Hopper to also create a version of himself to rule it, but somehow, something went wrong and he was trapped in the paradise he created, and was stuck in the form that we've seen many times before."

"If that's true then how did he come back?" Danielle spoke up while pulling on his arm.

"Well, I'm gonna guess that's because of us. I think that since we destroyed his form in Lyoko, it gave him the ability to return back to his own world."

"That would make sense. Kinda." Ulrich crossed his arms.

"So now that we have that clear up, there's still something I want answered." Angela turned towards Yaiba with a stern glance. "How do you know about the clan?"

"After all that I've told you, you still have no clue," The fox brunette ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "To put it bluntly, the Kemenomimi Clan are originally from Edolas. Thousands of years ago, we lived in peace along with the other species, but our numbers were rapidly growing. XANA saw this as a threat, thought that we were planning to take over, so he sent the Edolas army to destroy us all. Most of the clan used magic to escape Edolas and traveled to other worlds, while others stayed in hiding, not wanting to be detected by XANA's radar. If you don't believe me, that's up to you." The blonde did nothing else but widen her eyes, almost collapsing to the floor. She didn't want to believe what she had heard, but it seemed believable. XANA is a powerful entity, so it would make sense for a certain race to flee if he wanted them eliminated. It also explained how Derek and Danielle's mother was originally from Edolas.

Meanwhile Odd was just as confused as everyone else. It was hard for him to think of another explanation as to the whereabouts of his origins, but it was all clear to him as to why he thought he was different from his siblings. Thinking back, he tried to remember if there was anything suspicious about himself or something that seemed strange. A memory flashed through his mind, and he thought back to the time when his family first bought Kiwi. His sisters wanted a pet due to a number of reasons, and chose a dog for, once again, a numerous amount of reasons. During the first few weeks, Kiwi seemed to growl at Odd in a threatening manner but had no problems hanging out with the rest of his family. On numerous occasions, Odd always felt excited or happy whenever he smelled fish, no matter how it was cooked, and quickly dashed to wherever the smell was coming from, and he usually felt threatened by more larger dogs. When he was younger, he spotted one of his baby pictures, and was curious and confused as to why there were a small pair of kitten ears on top of his head and a tiny tail behind him.

Everything that had happened to him in his life had been explained with such a simple explanation.

Yaiba glanced at the felines' expressions to what he told them: Derek had his arms crossed and was deep in thought while Danielle clung onto him with twitching ears, Odd's face was filled with confusion and realization, and Angela was just purely shocked. He figured that this was their reaction, but he knew that they couldn't find any other explanation, so they didn't doubt his words. Meanwhile, the others were very confused on the subject, and said nothing.

The brunette stretched a bit before he and Yuri stepped down from their seating place. "Well that should answer all of your questions, so how about we low low for a while. The sun's about to set."

"One last question," Ulrich spoke up. "How can we trust you?"

"He helped us, and explained how we got here," Yumi responded to him. "How can we not trust him?" The brunette crossed his arms and glanced at the fox with an unconvinced look, having Yaiba raise an eyebrow before lowering his head. "I don't blame him. We've only just met, so how would he trust me? I mean, I'm a complete stranger to all of you."

"Well you did save us from that guy who was spying on us." William replied.

"And you did help us find a place to hide," Danielle added in with a smile as she pulled away from her brother. "And explained where we were. I think that's enough to trust you, or else you would have left us to die."

"She's right." Derek continued for her, patting the brunette fox on the shoulder. "So don't let this whole trust thing get to you. Same goes for you, Ulrich."

"Whatever." Ulrich muttered in return while crossing his arms, glancing at the sky only for it to turn a faint orange. Yaiba gave him a glance before turning to the rest of the Warriors. "Anyway I might as well get food. You guys must be hungry." The moment he heard the word food, Odd's ears twitched with excitement and he jerked his head towards the brunette, who noticed his actions. He then turned to Yuri and patted his head. "Hold down the fort for me, will you? I won't be long." The albino nodded in return, but gave a longing look as he made his way through the passage and out of sight.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Angela's question made him jump in surprise and turn to the Warriors with a small blush on his face. William lifted an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. "And I'm still confused about whether or not you're a guy."

"That's obviously a male, William," Jeremie pinched the bridge of his nose before lifting his head once again. "But Angela's right. You both seem pretty close."

"I-It's not like that," Yuri's ears flattened against his head. "Yaiba saved me from a couple of bandits and since he didn't want to leave me by myself, he wanted me to come with him. This was five years ago."

"But wouldn't your parents worry about you if you left?" Aelita asked him, having the albino shook his head and kicked the ground. And then Angela saw it: those crimson eyes filled with sadness and longing. "You see, I was born in the backstreets of a poor town that was barely getting by. My mother was a local prostitute so I didn't know who my father was. She was a very kind person, and she always told me to strive for my dreams. But then. . ." He trailed off for a moment and took in a breath. "Then one night, she was killed, and I was left on my own until I met Yaiba."

"I know the feeling." Angela replied with her head lowered.

"I'm still not convinced that he's a male," William whispered to Ulrich, who rolled his eyes in return. "He looks too feminine to be a guy."

"Well that's one of the traits of being a Beta."

"What's a Beta?" Jeremie pushed up his glasses as the small fox turned to him. "If you're a Breed, you're one of two categories: Alpha and Beta. You can tell who's what category by their smell. I'm a Beta while Yaiba is an Alpha, of course." He turned towards the felines' and sniffed the air. He pointed to Danielle and said, "Beta." He turned to Angela and said, "Beta." He turned to Derek and said "Alpha." And then he turned to Odd, having his eyes widened in shock. "An Omega."

Everyone lifted an eyebrow in confusion when they heard the word. Yuri took in another sniff towards the blonde and nodded. "Definitely an Omega. That's something you don't see every day."

"What's an Omega anyway?" Derek asked him.

"An Omega is a Breed who's both an Alpha and a Beta since the two scents combine into one another. It's rare to see one among us. In other words, Omegas can be classified as both an Apha and a Beta."

"Sorry for so many questions, but what does it mean to be an Alpha or Beta?" Yumi asked him, having the albino's face transform into a beet red color and lower his head in embarrassment. The others lifted an eyebrow in confusion as a few tilted their heads. "W-Well it involves m-more adult-like topics, I-if you know w-what I mean." The group had to think about it for a moment until William widened his eyes. "Oh now I get it." That statement made Yuri blush even harder as he glanced at the others to see if they had gotten the same idea.

Derek blinked a few times at the silverette. "So you're saying the Alpha is the dominant while the Beta is submissive?"

"Th-that's a better way to say it. A-Although with an Omega, they can be both." Once she got the idea, Danielle blushed madly before glancing at her brother, then shooting her head towards the ground, not wanting to think about him doing that sort of thing with another Beta because it would upset her. She didn't want Derek to leave her side because he's the only family she had.

The group heard a crack behind them and jerked their heads towards the secret passage, only to see Yaiba approach them from the shadows with what looked like a rabbit the size of a small deer, along with his bag full of what they assumed was more food. He lifted an eyebrow at the albino's blushing face and the group's confused looks before letting out a sigh. "Don't tell me you made a move on him."

"Why would we?" William crossed his arms as the fox set the animal down somewhere and approached Yuri's side. "It's cause I already marked him." The albino blushed harder and jerked his head towards the brunette. "Yaiba, don't tell them that!"

"What?" Yaiba shrugged his shoulders in return while glancing back at the embarrassed teen. "I'm just warning them now so they don't randomly mark you later."

"You think they will!?"

"Um sorry to interrupt but what do you mean by marking him?" The two stopped to glance over towards the pinkette with a lifted eyebrow. Yuri turned away and huffed his breath and Yaiba sighed, running a hand through his hair and placing a hand on his hip. "Marking someone means that the two of you are bounded to each other for the rest of your lives. It's kind of like a love mark, but that's not always the case. You see, the mark can mean many different things, however, love marks stay forever while some fade over time."

"So you _are_ lovers." Angela pointed to the both of them in nearly a shout, making the albino's tail bristle and ears perk up. Yaiba couldn't help but chuckle. "Not exactly. I gave him a Protection Mark, which means he's under the protection of the Alpha who marked him. But it fades after a few days so I have to continue to replace it with a new one. That reminds me," He grabbed the smaller teen and pulled back his choker to reveal a lightly faded pink mark underneath. "I need to remark this."

"D-Do it later, stupid!" The fox whined as he tried to get away from the older one of the two. The brunette glanced over at Odd, who was being held back by the hood as his arms were stretched out for their meal. He smiled and pulled away from Yuri, who pulled his collar back in place with a deep crimson blush on his face. "Anyway enough explaining. Let's eat for now."

**Me: And that's where I'm cutting it off for now. Like I said I couldn't find anything to continue on but I got something now thanks to a friend of mine. I know that the first few chapters have been kinda boring since it's been nothing but explaining, but I just thought that I would have the gang know about the more important stuff now rather than later. So anyway I'm glad I finished this. Won't have you guys waiting long. Anyway until the next chapter, await the continuation.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The small child ran as fast as he could down the halls, trying to hide from his siblings. He could hear them laugh in amusement as he darted into his bedroom, locking the door and shrouding into a corner, his tiny ears flattened against his head in fear. He felt tears swell up in his eyes as footsteps made their way closer towards his room, once again, laughs of amusement were heard as well. "Don't worry, Odd. We're not gonna hurt you." He heard one of his sisters call out._

_"We're just gonna give you a bath." Another one spoke, but he stayed where he was, not trusting their words. The siblings' parents were out for the weekend with the youngest sister, leaving the others to look after the small blonde while they were away. His mind traced back to the last few times he had listened to his sisters' words, remembering what they had done to him. As he heard their footsteps come closer, he quickly slid under his bed and curled into a ball. The doorknob started to rattle loudly, and Odd whimpered quietly in response. "Odd we know you're in there! You can stop hiding!"_

_"Just come out and we won't hurt you."_

_"No!" Odd shouted back at them with tears. __There was a pause, until the lock clicked, and the door swung open, having Odd try his best to keep quiet. A moment later, he screeched when he was dragged out from under the bed and held in the air by his tail. "Found him." The girl who grabbed him smirked, and his eyes widened. He kicked and screamed in protest as he was dragged towards the bathroom, calling out for his parents until he was knocked unconscious by one of his sisters._

Odd's eyes snapped open as he jerked up inside the cave, placing a hand over his eyes and breathing heavily. He looked around and glanced at the other sleeping figures who were with him, then peering down at his blonde beloved who was sleeping next to him. He stroked her cheek softly before standing up, exiting the cave to kneel beside the lake. He splashed his faced a few times and sighed. "It's funny. I haven't had these nightmares in years, and here they are, haunting me again," He turned towards the shadows behind him. "You know how I feel, don't you?"

Angela stepped out of the shadows with a concerned look, stepping towards him with a slow pace before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "It's not just me. Derek, Danielle, hell all of the Kemenomimis feel the same; We all have a secret we don't want anyone to know. It's natural."

"But you don't know what they did."

"Is it any different than what my sisters did to me?" The blonde let go and sat next to him, clinging onto his arm. "Don't say that we're different from you, because we're not. I'm not talking about only us; I'm talking about the entire clan. We're all trying our best to stay alive and make sure that nothing happens to us. What I'm trying to say is, you're not alone." She cupped one of his cheeks and turned his head into her direction. "You have me and the rest of the Warriors. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, just ask."

Odd's ears flattened against his head in embarrassment before pulling her into a hug, their tails intertwining as he did so. Angela pulled him close and closed her eyes with a smile, gently stroking the back of his head. Her ears slightly twitched when she heard quiet sobs and a tighter grip around her waist. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave you." Odd lifted his head, giving her a smile and pulling their faces close. "As do I."

* * *

Danielle's eyes slowly awoke to see herself curled up against her brother, being held closely in his arms. She gently nudged him, causing him to moan sleepily and rub one eye. "What is it? Had a nightmare?"

"No," She replied quietly while shaking her head and snuggled closer to him. "I-I was just wondering if Mom was still alive. I mean, if there's a possibility that she is." Derek stayed silent at the thought before letting out a sigh. "I don't know, but knowing that she did all she could to protect us, I think she is still out there. And besides, that brings up another thought: what if we were born here too?"

"I remember her saying something about Dad waiting for us in Earthland, so that could answer something." Derek felt his sister move closer to him and he looked down at her before stroking her ears gently. "If there's something bothering you, tell me." The smaller teen shook her head. "I'm alright. It's just that I hope she's alive. I miss her." Danielle closed her eyes once again and wrapped her arms around him, letting out a relieved sigh when she was enveloped by his scent. Even though he didn't say it, she knew he felt the same way; she could tell from the way he was reacting. She lifted her head once again only to spot a small glimpse of moonlight shimmering down from a small hole from the roof of the cave before curling into her brother's arms and drifting off into sleep.

**Day 2**

With a slight moan, Ulrich shifted himself awake only to be greeted by the sleeping face of Yumi beside him. In an instant, he shot upwards with a crimson blush on his face. He was surprised to see that she had been beside him this entire time, although he doesn't remember going to sleep with her next to him. The ravenette moaned slightly as she turned over, her back facing him. Many thoughts were swirling through his mind at this point, but shook his head in response. A few months after they had defeated Xana, both Yumi and Ulrich have forgotten about their romantic feelings for each other and chose to keep their relationship as a simple friendship.

He looked around only to find that Yaiba nor Yuri resided in the cave. Glancing around with a suspicious look in his eyes, he stood up, dusting himself off in the process, before stepping out of the cave, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. The glanced around to see the two blondes curled up beside each other near the shoreline of the lake, their tails curled together and fingers intertwined. He smiled at them before taking another glance around, hearing a branch snap near the entrance. Ulrich jerked around and got into a fighting position while Angela's tail twitched and she sat up, sniffing the air as she did so. "It's okay, Ulrich." She replied, shaking the blonde beside her awake. Odd's ears twitched as he moaned sleepily before sitting up. "Is it breakfast yet?"

"You guys are up already?" Yaiba's voice was heard from the entrance. The three turned to see both foxes carry in what looked like two large bears, and a bag full of berries. Yuri smiled as he held up another deer-sized rabbit. "I hope you're hungry. We tried getting enough for everyone."

"I think that'll be more than enough." Angela replied while standing up, pulling Odd with her as he sniffed the air, his eyes soon starting to light up. The albino smiled at his reaction while placing the meat near their bags, turning to Ulrich as he did so. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ulrich replied while averting his gaze, spotting Yumi and Aelita step out of the cave with yawns. "Why is everyone up so early?" Yumi asked the group while rubbing an eye.

"Well that was your choice," Yaiba replied to her, a ball of fire emitting from his hand before he threw it to the ground. "Now then, wake the others while I prepare breakfast." Yumi was about to protest, telling him that he didn't have to order her around, but he was indeed older than her so she couldn't say more. She stepped back into the cave and disappeared out of sight. Odd stretched before getting to his feet, letting out another yawn as he did so. "So, what are we doing now?" He asked, his ears twitching as he dusted off of his clothes.

"I'll tell you that once we're all gathered." Yaiba responded from the fire as he and Yuri started preparing the food. Once again, Ulrich gave them suspicious glances before stepping towards the lake. He was still unsure about whether or not he should trust the two, but decided not to make his suspicions obvious to the others. He glanced back at his sabers, and lifted an eyebrow. Usually they gave off a sort of glow, but ever since they arrived in this world, they didn't glow at all, and it made him ponder what had caused it.

He turned around once he heard the others emerge from the cave and gather around where Aelita and the foxes were. Once he joined them, in no time at all, they eat grabbed a portion of food. Both Jeremie and Aelita were unsure if what they were eating was safe or not, but with the others' words, they had managed to stay calm. They all ate in silence before William spoke. "So, what's the plan for today?" The group glanced at the two Edolas residents, who glanced at each other. "Yaiba." Yuri spoke up before the brunette let out a sigh and turned back to the Warriors. "I think it's time that you need to learn magic."

Everyone gave him a slightly surprised glance. No one thought that they would have to learn magic so quickly. They had just arrived in Edolas the day before. Yaiba noticed their expressions and gave them a smile. "Don't worry. It's not very difficult to learn first hand."

"It wasn't hard for us when we first learned it." Yuri smiled while taking another bite out of the meat in his hands.

"That's probably because you guys were originally born here." Yumi responded. "While the rest of us are from Earthland."

"Um Derek and I are from Edolas too," Danielle piped up. "But we don't know magic either."

"It won't hurt to try." Yaiba stood up, murmuring a small chant which had a spell book pop into his hands. Angela's eyes widened as she glanced in her bag to see that the spell book that was there had vanished, and then jerked her head back to the fox. The brunette gave her a blank look. "Teleportation magic. Pretty handy in some situations." Angela gave him a look of disbelief as he flipped to a random page and turned to Ulrich. "I've noticed those sabers ever since I first saw you. They look a little dull, don't they?"

"So?" Ulrich snapped back at him with crossed arms. Yaiba's eyes closed and he let out a sigh. "Look, I get that you don't trust me and Yuri, but for once can you let that go? I'm trying to help you survive in this world, yet you won't accept the help. So just for now, can you not be an antisocial asshole?" Ulrich sent him a glare and the Yaiba returned it with his own. The rest of the group gave each other concerned glances when they saw the two. Tension between the two had grown since they arrived in Edolas, with Ulrich's inability to trust others if they weren't close friends. Everyone knew that if something wasn't done, their relationship would go nowhere.

"Fine. Whatever," Ulrich huffed his breath and crossed his arms. "What about my sabers?"

"In this world, there are two kinds of people that can wield magic power: The ones who can channel their magic power by hand, or the ones who need a weapon to help channel their power. In some rare cases, a person can have both of those qualities. For example, us Kemenomimis have no problem channeling their magic power by hand, but we have also been taught to rely not only on magic, but our own skills to survive. I'll be teaching that to you too."

"We can take care of ourselves." William spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure you can," Yaiba responded. "But unlike you, we've lived in Edolas from the moment we were born. We know more about this place than you. You'll need a guide if you're going to fight Xernasai. Believe me, you're better with someone who knows the place rather than traveling blind."

"You have a good point." Jeremie shrugged in response.

"So that's why we're helping you adjust," The brunette turned to Ulrich. "And you, stop giving me that glare."

"I'll glare at you if I want," Ulrich retorted back. "And besides, how do we know that you and your boyfriend aren't planning to give us to XANA!?"

"Ulrich." Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, pointing to the other Kemenomimis, who were silent throughout the conversation. She could tell they were a bit hurt by Ulrich's words, and they knew deep down that Yaiba nor Yuri would betray them. But Ulrich refused to believe that.

Yaiba stepped towards the brunette and grabbed the collar of his shirt, not even caring that he called Yuri his boyfriend, and pulling him forward so he could stare into the angered look in the fox's eyes. "Do you honestly fucking believe that I'd betray my own kind, and give them up to an enemy who's been trying to exterminate us for centuries!? Why would I work for someone who wanted not just me, but the people I care about dead!? You have no fucking clue what the hell I've been through, so I don't want to hear it." He let go of the teen's collar and sat back down, Yuri beginning to gently rub his back. "I'll take over from here to give you a chance to calm down, alright?" Yaiba gave a light nod before the albino stood up and cleared his throat, glancing around at the group. "Like Yaiba said, we'll be teaching you how to use magic in this world as well as your own physical abilities to survive without the use of magic."

"This is going to be a long day." Aelita muttered to herself as she took another bite out her meal.

**Me: It's been forever since I last worked on this but I'm glad that I finished it. I have a lot of free time because I'm out of school for the time being(thank God for the snow) so I'm gonna work with what I have now. Anyway I honestly don't know why I gave Ulrich MAJOR trust issues, but I thought that it would work with his character. So until the next chapter, I allow you to start predicting as to what might happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jeremie glanced at the handgun that had materialized in his hand, twirling it a couple times before turning to Yaiba. The fox grasped the weapon in his hand, lifting an eyebrow with a blank look. "A Tac-45? Not many people are able to summon handguns. You might be special."

"You mean this kind of weapon is rare?" Yaiba nodded at the blonde's question before spotting the small albino speaking with the siblings, who had questioning looks as to what he was telling them. "Bonding?" Danielle's ears twitched as she tilted her head in confusion. Yuri nodded in response with a smile. "Think of it as a special magic that's between siblings. The stronger the bond, the more powerful the magic. And I can tell that you two have a strong bond, stronger than I've ever seen." Both ravenettes blushed lightly at the comment and lowered their gaze. Yuri giggled at their reaction before stepping over to help Aelita and Yumi. Another step forward and a blast of small energy almost collided with his face along with a small katana blade. "I'm so sorry," Aelita apologized while pulling her hands away, darting over to him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm alright," The albino replied, dusting off his clothes with an impressed look. "I'm a bit surprised that you were able to release so much magic energy in such a short time, but that's probably due to being an elf. They do have high magic capabilities."

"I have a question," Yumi watched the blade in her hand disintergrate and turned to the albino. "How many races are there in this world?"

"Well~" Yuri trailed off to think for a moment. "Most of the world is populated by humans, but aside from us Kemenomimis, there are also fairies, elves, and the different types of demons. Angels are a rare species and the Exceeds live on their very own island. There's not many to name."

"Oh." Aelita had a troubled look on her face when she thought back to the Kemenomimis' story, and started to think that other races might turn them in to XANA. If that was the case, then they wouldn't be safe anywhere. "Do other races get along with each other?"

"Most of the time, there's peace between us, but there are times where a certain species doesn't get along with others. Although, that hasn't happened in a while. There hasn't been a war in the past 50 years, so you have nothing to worry about. The same goes for us too. We can walked around in towns and cities, but we like to be careful in case XANA's troops are stationed in that area."

"And other races don't try to turn you in?" Yumi joined in the conversation as she approached the two.

"Everyone believes that all living things are equal, no matter what race you are, who you are, or where you live," Yuri replied while placing his hands behind his back. "And we also believe that no one should be treated less than anyone else because it just seems cruel. Sure we don't agree with some of Xernasai's decisions, but we can't do anything about it. Well to be honest, we've never been able to do anything anyway," He crouched down and wrapped his tail around himself, lowering his gaze with a sad smile. "Xernasai has been our king for centuries, so we haven't had a say in anything."

"Did he become some sort of dictator or something?"

"Something like that," He replied. "I mean, we're allowed to live our lives however we want. He stays out of wars too because he thinks they're not his problem, but he only does something if we go against him somehow."

"You have it rough, huh?" William watched a shadow-like orb disappear from his hand before glancing at the two foxes. Yaiba shrugged in response as he handed the gun back to Jeremie. "We've grown used to be hunted down at this point. Not a surprise to us."

"You're not afraid?" Angela asked from her spot near the lake.

"Of course we're afraid," The brunette replied. "We're afraid of being wiped out by XANA when it's not our fault. Everyone is either dead, hiding, or living cautious lives. Unless we destroy Xernasai, we can't be free," He turned back to the group. "You want to train outside the base? Gives us more room to move around."

With cautious glances, the group followed the fox through the secret passage and out of the hideout to practice their skills. Ulrich was one of the last to follow, sending glares to the brunette as he lead the group towards the clearing just outside of the hideout. Yaiba noticed the eyes and let out a sigh. "For the last time, I'm not planning to give you to Xernasai. Didn't you hear what I said? Why would I turn in my own kind?"

"Back in our world, we've had some people who fucked up their countries and nearly destroyed all of mankind," Ulrich responded. "I don't think you Edolas people would be any different from the rest of us."

"Then you should know that not all people are like that," Yaiba stopped in his tracks to face the brunette. "Sure, some of the species have started wars that nearly killed everyone, but for centuries, Kemenomimis have always been loyal to their own kind."

"How do you know that there weren't some of your kind who betrayed you?" The retort made the fox go silent. Ulrich couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. He was hoping to expose the two and convince everyone that they should find XANA themselves. Yaiba curled a fist. "How many times do I have to tell you-" His eyes widened as he cut himself off, jerking his head up as his ears twitched. "Got something to say?" Ulrich slightly sneered with arms crossed.

"Shut up for a minute," The brunette replied, darting his head to glance around the area, his eyes wide with fear. "Yuri."

"I sense it." The albino spoke and moved closer to Yaiba, the two slowly getting into a fighting position.

"What's wrong?" Aelita stepped forward but stopped once the fox held up a hand. He paused for a moment as the others waited for a response, unsure of why the fox was acting like this. Angela's ears flattened against her head with widened eyes. "I know this scent, but I don't want to believe that's who it is."

"Better believe it because that's who you're smelling." A few silent moments passed before Yaiba pulled Yuri towards the ground to avoid a bullet. "What the hell?" Wiliam jerked his head in the direction the bullet came from only to see figures dressed in black enter the area, pulling out a variety of weapons. Derek pulled his sister behind him with a glare while Angela and Odd slowly got into fighting position. One of the figures glanced at the four of them, then turned his gaze towards the other warriors. "Hey, aren't these the kids His Majesty was talking about?"

"They match the description." Another had replied to him. The group's eyes widened once they saw more black figures emerge from behind them. Ulrich already gripped the handle of his sabers with a glare as the others readied their weapons. The foxes stood from their position on the ground and got into fighting positions. "I take it you're talking about XANA." Yumi said, a small katana blade materializing in her hand. The statement was enough for a bullet to be sent flying towards her, but grazed her cheek as she dodged her head. "Watch your tongue, ignorant scum!" A minion scowled.

"I feel as though there's no other way to get out of this huh." William sighed with a hand on his hip.

"Was that a choice to begin with?" Jeremie summoned his weapon and got into a fighting position. The group of minions drew in closer, weapons in hands, having the warriors shroud closer together. "W-What do we do?" Danielle whimpered as she materialized a small blade.

"What we always do. We fight." The rest of the group had gotten into fighting positions, waiting for the opposing side to strike first. It didn't take long for a wave of bullets to be sent flying towards them, having the group dodge in response. "So can someone explain how this works?" William had asked but his question was quickly answered by Yaiba jumping onto a minion from a tree and sinking claws into his neck. The minion fell to his knees and the brunette ducked behind him to shield himself from a smaller wave of bullets. "What do you think!?" He spat, throwing the corpse to the ground and dashing towards another minion. "Unless you're deaf, you should know our only option!"

Yuri was hanging upside down by the legs as he snapped another's neck before disappearing into the trees again. Angela dodged from her spot as a knife was plunged into a tree trunk next to her. She smiled and took the knife in her hand before charging. "Ange-" Odd was about to call out but was cut off by gunshots. He darted to his right and saw Jeremie breathe out a sigh as he lowered his gun.

"I fought my entire life," Angela wrapped legs around a minion's neck in a triangle lock and pulled him down. "This won't be any different from the hell I have been through." Bringing the minion to her level, she aimed her knife and stabbed him between the eyes, causing blood to splatter over her and the ground. "Think of them as XANA's monsters." She heard a cry behind her and saw, with Yuri's help, the Williams siblings take down two more.

"Or better yet, think that they're XANAfied." Derek suggested while wiping blood off of his face. He turned around to see Ulrich jump down from his hiding spot with a glare. "An ally of XANA is an enemy of mine," He muttered as a minion charged towards him. A split second later, he was on the ground with Ulrich's face and blade splattered with blood. "There's no way in hell I'm forgiving him for ruining the peace."

"Same here," William dropped from his place and summoned his signature Zweihänder with a glare. "This is the guy who used me as a pawn. I'd like to get my revenge." Jeremie nodded silently from his spot in the trees as he aimed his weapon at the minions, a murderous glint showing in his eyes. He didn't hesitate to shoot down three of them and dodging a bullet by jumping into another tree. Aelita followed him with a worried gaze, confused about how he became like this and wanted to know why.

As the battle continued, more figures began to appear and have the fight last longer. By this point, the gang was starting to get exhausted, and their movements were beginning to become more sloppy. Yaiba had barely dodged a knife at his throat before slashing at his chest with his claws. He panted hard and glanced around him to see that the others were slowing down. _We can't keep this up,_ He thought to himself before dodging another bullet. _Sooner or later, this'll have to end._

Odd was trying to dodge every weapon possible and avoiding a fight. He didn't know what XANA's followers were capable of, nor did he have a full grasp of magic like the others; trying to fight would be risky. Another follower was charging in his direction and he prepared to block the attack until something formed in his hand and his body began to move on its own. Odd watched as the dagger he held pierce messily into the attacker's neck, coating his vision in red and a weight falling onto him. Odd's eyes widened at the sight around him, his pupils slowly dilating.

William had managed to shove a corpse off of him as he wiped blood off of his cheek before throwing his Zweihänder towards another minion who was heading towards Danielle. She nodded to him as a sign of thanks and jumped into a tree to avoid another attack, nearly losing her balance on the branch. She stared down at the battle below her and glance around, her gaze halting on the blonde and eyes widening.

In an instant, a purple blur pounced on a follower and began to tear him apart. The gang stared in shock as Odd continued to rip him apart, even after he had died, then began to attack the last follower that was creeping up on him. Ulrich took a step back in terror as his weapon vanished into the air. "What the hell's gotten into him?"

"Oh no," Yuri muttered to himself, flattening his ears and his tail curling around one of his legs. "He's in a frenzy."

"A what?" Angela's eyes widened in horror as she covered her mouth, knowing exactly what the fox was talking about. "A frenzy is when a Kemenomimi has been keeping their true instincts locked away inside of them for a long time. I've heard stories, but I'd never thought I would actually see it happen."

"So he's gone crazy?" Odd froze for a moment, and slowly turned to face the others, his entire front side covered in blood and eyes with the intent to kill. No one knew what to expect nor knew what to do in this situation. Angela proceeded to take a step forward, but with the growl her beloved gave her, she took a step back in fear. Yaiba and Yuri glanced at each other and nodded before the albino stepped forward. He held his hands out and muttered something under his breath. A few seconds later, glowing silver chains shot out of his hands and proceeded to wrap around the frenzied blonde and squeezing him tightly. Yuri grabbed onto one of the ends and pulled to make sure he didn't struggle, and Yaiba followed shortly after with another chain. "What the hell!?"

"We're only doing this to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone," Yaiba grunted as he pulled harder on the chain. "Also until he snaps out of it."

"And when will THAT happen!?" The foxes ignored the question and focused on restraining Odd for as long as possible. However, it didn't stop them from noticing a certain blonde step forward from the group and approach the three. Yuri glanced at her with wide eyes and he almost lost his grip on the chain. "Do you have any idea as to what you're doing!?"

"Does it even matter?" Angela asked him as she continued to step forward until she was a few feet away from the frenzied blonde. Odd broke free from one of the chains and proceeded to scratch whatever was near him. Angela didn't flinch when his claws scratched her left cheek, causing blood to run down her face. "Ange-"

"Don't. Move." She interrupted before anyone could take a step forward. She waited for an opening until she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the other to restrain his movements. Odd continued to growl and attempt to break free, but unfortunately, Angela had no intention of letting him go. "It's okay," She muttered in his ear with a tighter grip. "Just calm down." Yuri and Yaiba kept their grip on the chains they were holding in case something went wrong.

After a few moments, Angela felt the blonde in her arms relax, and she pulled away to see that his eyes had gone back to normal. He blinked a few times before glancing around. "What happened?" He asked before noticing the scratches on her cheek. He reached forward and lightly touched her cheek, making her wince and pull away. "I'm alright. Some of the goons got me that's all."

"Let's go back to the hideout and rest," Yaiba said, the chains disappearing from his hands and sighing. "It's been a long day." The rest of the group nodded and followed the two foxes back to the clearing, ignoring the corpses that were disintegrating into the grass beneath them. All they wanted to do was put this battle behind them and continue forward.

**Me: Wow this took a while. I'm glad I was able to post this before the year ended. Anyway everything in this chapter pretty much explains itself so I'm gonna keep this short. Hopefully I can work on this more(even though I have like 4 fics I found motivation to work on, one fic on paper, and 3 more in my head). So yeah I have a lot to work on. Anyway if you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun had began to set as the group left the bodies to rot in the woods to hopefully be eaten by nearby animals. They made their way back to their camp to eat and forget the battle they had fought in. Angela was leading Odd back into the cave so he could rest and take in what had happened. She held onto his hand tightly to calm him down, and the Williams siblings had joined in for comfort. Aelita noticed Jeremie going to the shoreline of the lake, and she proceeded to head towards him with concern, Ulrich, Yumi, and William were cleaning the blood off of their clothes, and Yaiba and Yuri were preparing dinner. The albino fox kept an occasional glance towards the cave with concern. "I hope Odd will be alright."

"It's his first kill," Yaiba responded with a lowered gaze as he looked over at the cave's direction. "Give him time," Yuri nodded before turning back to the fire and closing his eyes. The two sat in silence before the older fox spoke up again. "You were like that when you first killed. Took me a while to calm you down. Now you kill like it's an instinct."

"It's because of what you taught me," The albino replied with a slight smile as he scooted closer to the other. "I don't think I would be so skilled if it wasn't for you." Yaiba smiled at the compliment and shrugged in response, turning towards the others who were still mentally recovering from the fight. He felt sympathy of the fact the young warriors had to kill to survive, but he had a feeling that they would soon understand that it was the way of the world they were in. He stretched and stood up. "I'm gonna see if I can calm him down."

"Good luck." Yaiba nodded as he proceeded to step towards the cave, peering inside to see Odd curled up against the wall with Angela, Derek, and Danielle sitting around him. They sensed the fox heading for them and they lifted their heads. "Listen, I know that you're not over the fact that you just killed someone, but that's the way it is with this world. Sure you can live a peaceful life, but that's never an option for us."

"But you don't have to kill." Odd lifted his head to speak, and Yaiba could tell from the look in his eyes that he was still distraught.

"True, we don't need to kill everyone," Yaiba closed his eyes with a lowered head. "Sometimes it's best to run from our pursuers, but we fight when there's no option to run, and if we don't fight, we die."

"Well sure, you can say that because you've killed so many people," Odd glared in return to the comment. "What if they had families or something?"

"Someone who would be willing to die for XANA without thinking of the consequences has no family," The fox replied coldly with a blank gaze. "Or else they're delusional with the thought of sacrificing themselves for their ruler when the truth is he doesn't care as long as everyone he despises is gone." Odd lowered his gaze as the fox left the cave and returned to the fire. "Well that was lovely." He sighed as he sat next to the albino.

"Did he take it well?" Yaiba didn't respond and ran a hand through his hair, which told Yuri all he needed to know.

A while later, the albino called everyone for dinner, and as expected, the group ate in silence around the fire. Yaiba glanced around to see that some were still shaken up from the battle, and others silently accepted the situation. The one he was most worried about was Jeremie, who had a slightly smug look on his face as his teeth sank into cooked meat. He was about to speak up until William decided to say something. "So, is this how it always is for you?"

Yaiba sighed with closed eyes and lowered his head. "For our people, yes. As I've said before, Xernasai has been hunting us for years. If he catches us, we'll either be killed on the spot, or taken to his base for torture, the latter being the more generous of the two. But we get killed either way so there really isn't a point. If other races started hunting us down, we would only blame Xernasai for threatening them to kill us."

"So, this is all because of XANA." He nodded at Yumi's response and lowered his gaze. "That's how it's always been."

"Although, there are places where not even XANA can attack us," Yuri continued. "We consider these safe places for our kind. Not even his monsters can enter." It came to no surprise to the warriors that XANA's monsters originated from Edolas, so they didn't even bother asking. Yaiba glanced towards the cave with a blank look. "Is he still not coming out?"

"Should I get him?" With a nod, Danielle rose from her seat to head towards the cave to see if she could convince Odd to come out and eat. A moment later, she pulled the blonde out of the cave by the hand, sitting him next to Angela before going back to the seat next to her brother. Angela took one of Odd's hands in her own and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Hey, it's alright now. Eat something before I have to worry about you more." She reached out to grab a stick and handed it to him. Odd silently took the stick and slowly bit into the meat that was on it. Angela gave a slight smile and kissed his cheek before turning to Yaiba. "So, what do we do? We can't stay in this forest forever."

"Well, there's an old friend of mine who works in the town not far from the forest. Yuri and I were gonna see if he had any information regarding Xernasai's plans. I mean, if you want to come, you can. It's up to you guys to figure out what's you're gonna do since you're stuck here until you return to Earthland."

"I say we don't go," Ulrich spoke up with a slight glare. "This friend of yours might turn us in."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but he's never let me down in the past, and I'm sure he won't now."

"I say we go with you," Aelita said with a slight smile. "It would be good to travel with someone who knows the terrain. Also, I want to learn more about my father's world. I wonder if my mother was originally here too."

"I agree. I think it will be fun to find out more about Edolas." Danielle piped up.

"There has to be a reason why XANA sent us here." Yumi said with deep thought.

"And if he sent us here, then he knows how to send us home," William replied before eating a second serving of food. He turned to Ulrich and slightly nudged him in the rib. "Come on, dude. Don't you wanna find XANA and go home?"

"Yeah, but. . ." The brunette trailed off and lowered his gaze towards the blades he held.

"There's no point in arguing," Jeremie pushed up his glasses and glanced around at the group. "We can't find XANA alone, and we don't know what this world has in store for us. It would be better for us to stay with Yaiba and Yuri until we can destroy XANA and find a way home."

"I agree." Angela replied with a nod.

"It's settled then," Derek turned to the foxes with a smile. "We'll go with you to defeat XANA."

"I'm glad to hear it." Yaiba replied and closed his eyes. Yuri's ears twitched with happiness and his tail curled behind him. He lowered his head with a comforted gaze. "Now we won't have to fight Xernasai alone like last time."

"Last time?" Danielle lifted an eyebrow, and Yaiba nodded. "We ran into him about a year ago, well his monsters to be specific. We thought we could take them by ourselves, but the battle was more difficult than we thought. We're lucky to be alive." Yuri wrapped arms around his torso with an averted gaze and wrapped his tail around himself. Yaiba glanced at the sky before standing up and stretching. "We should get some sleep, We have a long day tomorrow." He pushed up his glasses and headed for the cave to get some sleep for the following day. "So, we won't be in this forest for long, will we?" William asked after a short silence.

"We're not gonna find XANA if we do," Yumi stood up and also began to follow the albino fox into the cave. "Let's hurry up and get some shut-eye."

"She's right." One by one, the rest of the group put out the fire and stored the remaining food before heading into the cave for the upcoming day.

**Me: It took me 10 chapters, but the gang is finally gonna see what the rest of Edolas has to throw at them. Think of this first 10 chapters as a kind of prologue or something. Now it'll get interesting with new friends and foes and plenty of adventures. So if you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Day 3**

The group had woken up more refreshed from the previous day, and they were packing up their things to leave the forest and reach civilization. The Lyoko Warriors quietly talked about what to expect from the rest of the world, and reminded themselves to be cautious when going somewhere suspicious. "Besides looking for XANA, do you have any other reason for going into town?" Aelita asked the two foxes, who were reversing a barrier spell around the camp. Yaiba turned to her with a lifted eyebrow and paused to think. "Well, we needed to go into town anyway for him." He pointed to the albino beside him, who perked up at the mention of him. "What for?"

"You turn 18 in a couple weeks, right?" Yaiba asked him. "We need to make sure you get suppressants before your first heat." Yuri blushed hard and averted his gaze, and everyone's eyes had turned to them. "Wait, heats are an actual thing in this world?" Yumi asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, we are half animal." Derek shrugged at her response as he dusted of his clothes.

"And it's because we're half animal that we can go into heat." Danielle finished while hugging his arm with a nuzzle. She looked over to Ulrich and William, who held a confused gaze unlike the others. She lifted an eyebrow before she gave them a look. "Don't tell me. ."

"So, what exactly is a heat?" Ulrich asked, causing everyone around he and Ulrich to give them both a glance. Jeremie cleared his throat before speaking. "Well-"

"It's a shorter word for mating season," Angela placed a hand over his mouth before he could explain the word in a scientific way. "Knowing you two, you can figure out the rest." William thought for a moment, placing a hand on his chin, before turning to the older fox. "So, we're getting medicine for him so he doesn't get fucked."

"Exactly," Yaiba replied with a nod of confirmation. "Unfortunately, they don't exactly sell them in the local market as often as they used to, but we have other ways to get them," He hauled a bag over his shoulder and turned to the rest of the group. "The longer we stay here, the more sun we'll lose. Let's get moving." The group didn't waste any more time in leaving the safety of the clearing and heading out into the forest for the second time with the foxes leading the way to town. At some point during the journey, Yaiba had pulled out two hooded cloaks from his bag and handed one to Yuri. "So, what are those for?" Odd asked as he stayed close to his beloved and the rest of the cats.

"Well, my friend is a bartender at a club, and this particular club is in the shadiest part of town, so we're trying to blend in and not get mugged. Like I said earlier, no one cares if we're Kemenomimis; everyone minds their own business unless a robbery is involved," Yaiba replied as he straightened the cloak around Yuri's shoulders before turning to the cats. "Speaking of which, you also need to be careful; there are a lot of unmated Alphas out there, and some might try to force themselves onto you even if you haven't had your first heat."

"That probably won't be a problem for me cause I pretty much smell like my brother." Danielle replied while curling her tail around one of her legs.

"Maybe, but still be careful." The group nodded in response before they continued their way. As the foxes lead, the rest of the Warriors began to take in their surroundings while also not getting lost. They began to see the unfamiliar creatures of Edolas watch each step they took while keeping their distance, as if they knew not to attack the Warriors. The group watched the creatures come and go with their daily business, and glanced up to see the sun still rising. "I never realized how pretty this world is." Aelita spoke softly, although loud enough for Yaiba to hear her. He closed his eyes with a smile, eventually releasing a quiet sigh. "You get used to it after a while. You haven't seen the ugly part yet."

"You mean XANA?"

"Not just Xernasai," The brunette replied. "His followers as well. I don't know how many of them there are, and I honestly don't want to find out. I just want him to be dead so we can all have peace."

"So the Kemenomimis aren't the only ones he attacks?" Yumi asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"He attacks whoever is against him," Yuri replied with a lowered head. "We're against him because he has no reason to kill our kind, while others don't like how he's ruled for the past few years. At this point, whoever is against him is afraid that they'll be killed if they say something, so they go into hiding too. I hear there's an organization that's also trying to defeat Xernasai, but I don't know much to say."

"I'm hoping we'll run into them eventually," Yaiba continued as he pulled a branch off of a tree and threw it a few ways to the left to distract a possible predator. "For now, we're fighting on our own." He soon pointed to a few buildings in the distance, signaling that they were almost into town. The rest of the Warriors could see figures moving along in the streets, immediately figuring out that they were townspeople as they got closer. They entered the town, and Yaiba stopped in front of them to turn around. "Now then, it would probably be a bad idea for us to get to the Shades with a group as big as this. We could be an easy target for mugging, and if any of our shit gets stolen, we're gonna blame it on each other. So Yuri and I are gonna get the information while the rest of you wander around town and see the sights," He pointed to a statue that stood in the middle of the town before continuing. "We'll meet at the statue in an hour and a half. If you're not there on time, we'll go look for you. One more thing: please don't try to cause any trouble."

"I speak for everyone when I saw we can try," Jeremie replied while looking over the group. "We'll see you in an hour and a half then." Yaiba and Yuri nodded before heading northeast, pulling their hoods over their heads as the rest of the group disbanded into smaller groups.

It didn't take long for the two foxes to reach the bar, pulling the hoods over their heads before entering the room and seeing people of many species discussing whatever was on their mind and not noticing the two animals. Yaiba held onto the albino's wrist and pulled him close as they stepped closer to the bar table, each of them pulling up a stool and sitting down. He smirked before speaking. "I'd like to have a Margata for myself and water for the kid."

"There's only one jackass I know who orders that," The bartender turned around and was revealed to be an elf with jet black hair and eyes with a cigar in his mouth. His glare made Yaiba's smirk grow, and he leaned an elbow against the table. The elf growled in response before almost forcefully sliding him an alcoholic drink. "What do you want now, kid?" He sent a glare towards him as he sent a water towards Yuri, who nodded as a sign of thanks. Yaiba took a sip of his drink before speaking. "You know what I'm here for, Trav."

"What? Advice on how to fuck your Beta friend here?" Yuri nearly spat out his drink with a dark blush at the response, and Yaiba cleared his throat. "Don't screw with me."

"I know, kid. You're here for info, right? But before I do," He reached under the table and slid a small box towards the albino. "Happy early birthday, Beta."

"T-Thank you." Yuri slightly opened the box, and his blush became darker when he saw packets of pills along with a few condoms. Yaiba glared at the smirking elf as he blew another puff of smoke. "What? He's gonna need it, and don't tell me you don't notice the other Alphas in this place giving him looks."

"Don't remind me." Yaiba could feel the stares from a corner of the room and he closed his eyes to ignore them. Trav slid a shot glass towards another customer before leaning in towards the brunette. "I heard Xernasai is opening another project. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I think it has something to do with the increase of monsters in the forests."

"Probably a security measure?"

"Don't think so. He would have more soldiers for that."

"I-It's probably for those who are against him," Yuri spoke up before taking a sip of water. "He wants them to fear him so they don't think of attacking him." He kept his head lowered and his tail wrapped around him, wanting to avoid the stares he had now noticed.

"Kiss your mate for having the smartest suggestion."

"For the last time, Trav, he's not my mate."

"Tell me that when he's fucked and pregnant." Yaiba growled with a glare and chugged the last of his drink, almost slamming it down on the table soon after and running a hand through his hair. "I came here for information, not embarrassment."

"And you got information," Trav had the cigar back in his mouth once again and relaxed his shoulders. "That's all I know, so that's all you get." Yaiba's brows furrowed before he stood up and slammed money on the table, grabbing the albino by the arm as he did so.

Yaiba growled angrily as he pulled the hood over his head, dragging the younger fox out of the bar and back down the alley towards the rest of the town. "Honestly, who does he take me for?" He muttered while huffing his breath. "Pisses me off sometimes."

"We got some information at least," Yuri replied with a positive tone. "As long as we have that, does anything else matter?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," The brunette shrugged in response with closed eyes before continuing his way, smiling in relief when he felt the positive atmosphere from the rest of the town. "We could look around for a bit until it's time to meet the others."

"That sounds nice. I'll enjoy that." Yuri smiled and stuck close to the other as they wandered aimlessly through town, not aware of the pairs of eyes that followed them.

**(A/N): I finally got this chapter done and for once there's not an error in posting it, so for all of the readers out there, chapter 10 has been up since May so read that in case you get lost here. And yes I know everything I've written about an omegaverse in this fic is wrong, but think of it as a one-time spin on it. Anyway if you liked this chapter, be sure to follow, favorite, review, and await the next chapter.**


End file.
